With the rapid development of science and technology, the popularity rate of the audio devices has become higher and higher. The users not only require the audio devices to play videos and audios, but also put more and more demands on the reliability of the audio devices. Especially with the advent of 3G/4G times, the mobile multimedia technology is also flourished. Some audio devices have a variety of entertainment functions, such as video play, digital photographing, game, GPS navigation and the like. All of these functions require the electronic components in the audio device to be more and more precise and compact.
In the audio device, a speaker is a commonly used electronic component, which is mainly used to play audio signals. The related speaker generally has leak holes in its backside to communicate the magnetic gap and the spaces outside the speaker. However, when the speaker is fitted to a client, the leak holes in the backside of the speaker can be easily blocked by the client, so the acoustic performance of the speaker will be negatively affected, and so is the heat dissipation of the voice coil.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.